Last Christmas
by Britinkinlor
Summary: Justin's last christmas was nothing as special as this one was going to be...


Last Christmas

'Last Christmas I gave you my heart,

but the very next day you gave it away.

This year, to save me from tears,

I'll give it to someone special...'

The song played on the radio in the background as Justin walked over to the large bedroom window, watching the snow softly fall. He thought it ironic that the song would be playing now, just minutes before he'd be taking his vows. Last Christmas was never like this for him.

He straightened the cuffs on his white Gucci shirt that he wore under his black Prada suit, then fidgeted with his pale silver-grey Armani tie. He wasn't used to dressing up in top designer clothes, even though his husband-to-be revelled in it.

Getting married was the furthest thing from his mind the previous Christmas. He'd given his heart away to someone he'd thought was the one for him, only to have it shattered the next day when he'd found out that Ethan had been cheating on him.

Ethan had never really wanted him. He'd only taken him from Brian because he could, doing all the romantic stuff Justin had craved. Picnics on the floor, breakfast in bed, a single rose given here and there, even showering him with compliments and serenading him with violin music. And he, Justin Taylor, had fallen for it and received a heart torn in two for his troubles. He'd lapped up the affection, all because he'd thought that Ethan was in love with him. Empty promise after empty promise had tumbled from Ethan's lying mouth.

Ethan had never intended to be a proper partner once they were together in his shithole of an apartment. Justin had been so blinded by his bullshit that he hadn't seen it coming until Christmas morning, when Ethan had thrown it all back into his stunned face, his heart, his love for him, laughing that he didn't love him. He'd said and done those stupid things just to fuck him.

They'd had a massive argument resulting in Justin packing up as many of his things as he could, not wanting to have to step foot inside the apartment again once he was gone. Justin sighed, resting his blond head on the cool window pane. He was always ruled by his heart. He never listened to his head. That was his one big downfall. But this time, it had worked out for the best.

The clock on the mantel above the fire place chimed, alerting him that it would soon be time. Justin felt a few nerves flutter in his stomach, straightening up with a small smile playing on his lips. His nostrils picked up on a familiar scent just before a pair of strong arms snaked their way around his waist.

He leaned backward against his partner, enjoying the warmth and strength his arms gave as well as the last few moments they had together before it was time to leave their bedroom and join the family and friends who'd come to help them celebrate their day. The arms gave a little squeeze. Justin giggled as lips nuzzled at his neck and ear. "Not now, as there's not much time."

"What? Not time to have one last fuck as a single man before the ring goes on your finger to let others know that you're forever off-limits?"

Justin turned in the arms that held him, looking up into the hazel eyes of his soon-to-be husband, one Brian Kinney. "The same goes for you as well, you know. Tempting as it is, I'd rather save my energy for tonight's activities, Mr. Kinney."

"Then I'll expect boundless energy from you, Mr. Taylor, as it's been a full twenty-four hours since I last fucked you, thanks to Emmett and his fucking traditions," Brian growled seductively into Justin's ear, making him shiver.

"Oh, no you don't, Brian. You're not going to get me going," Justin said, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Too late for me." Brian narrowed his eyes. "I've had an aching boner with your name on it ever since I woke this morning." He rubbed said hard cock against Justin, who looked at him with mock surprise.

"Is that all for me?" Justin teased.

"You'd better believe it, Sunshine. So how about one of your legendary blow jobs to see me through till later, when I can fuck you senseless?" Brian smirked.

Justin shook his head. "No. You're just going to have to be patient and wait at least till after the ceremony and the meal, and then, just maybe, sometime during the party I could..."

Brian cupped Justin's face and swooped down to kiss him hard, sealing the deal. "Yes, you could, Sunshine. Your mouth has got itself a date with my dick at the very first opportunity at the party." Releasing him, he took a few steps backward. "Now how do I look?" he asked, smoothing down the front of his jacket.

Justin eyed him up and down. Brian was dressed like he was. "You look like a million bucks," he replied with a warm smile, meaning every word.

"Don't sell me short here, Sunshine."

"Okay. Ten million."

"That's more like it. But you, on the other hand, look beautiful." Brian's voice took a more serious tone as he spoke those last words to Justin. The look on his face mirrored his spoken words.

"I do?" Justin's eyebrows shot up at that statement from Brian.

"Yes, you do. I'm very proud that you want me to be by your side, and...I love you." Brian rolled his lips into his mouth, suddenly feeling out of his depth uttering such a declaration.

Justin felt his blue eyes tear up. To hear those three words come from Brian was always a special moment, as they were not spoken very often. He wished he had it recorded so he could keep it forever. Justin couldn't help but fill up.

Brian quickly noticed. "Hey, don't go getting all moist on me, twat. Not unless it involves another type of fluid." He leered at his blond.

Justin playfully swatted him on his arm with a smile. "It's all about sex with you, Brian."

Brian smirked in agreement. "What can I say, Sunshine? It's true."

A knock came on the bedroom door, Emmett poking his head around it. "We're ready for you."

"Thanks, Emmylou," Brian said. "We'll be there in ten minutes. Fifteen, tops. Justin's going to blow me first to help get rid of my nerves."

Emmett looked flabbergasted at Brian, and then at Justin, who was shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Emmett. We're ready. Brian's just joking, okay?" Justin quickly reassured him with a smile.

"Y..y..yes. Okay, Sweetie. I'll tell them to start the music," Emmett managed to say, all the while glaring at Brian, who stood there unfazed.

"You're evil." Justin looked up at his friend, lover, partner, and now to be husband.

"Yeah, and very horny, too. So come on and give me some, mon amour." Brian made a play for Justin, hoping that he would change his mind and give in to his demand.

"No. Later, Mr. Kinney, when I've made you an honest man."

Brian wrinkled up his nose on hearing that. "You sure you don't want to carry on living in sin, Sunshine? It's much more fun," he said.

"Oh, no. We're going to do it the legal way now. And quit doing that. You'll get more wrinkles."

Brian narrowed his eyes. "I'll never get wrinkles. I'll be forever young and beautiful because I'm -"

"Brian fucking Kinney," Justin jumped in, finishing off Brian's sentence. "Yeah, I know."

"Sunshine, what have I told you about -"

"Finishing off your sentences?"

Brian stared at his lover, then smiled. "Twat. You did that on purpose."

"Me, sir? No, sir."

"Justin," Brian warned.

Justin held up his hands in surrender. "No, Brian. Get me back later, as we've got to go."

"Don't get boring on me now, Sunshine."

"Our married life will be far from boring, Brian," Justin said softly with a light kiss to Brian's mouth.

Brian touched his cheek with a gentle caress. "I know. Thank you for taking a chance on me."

"There's no need to thank me, Brian. It's a chance I've always been willing to take, and I'm glad I did."

"I've tried to deny that anyone, even you, could love me, or that I was remotely capable myself of caring - let alone of returning love. But Gus and you coming into my life on the same night proved to the doubters, and more so to me, that I could. I wouldn't swap that for the world."

Justin smiled a big sunshine smile. "You do realise that sounded ridiculously romantic, Mr. Kinney."

"I'm well aware of how that sounded, Mr. Taylor, just as it was meant to sound. So suck it up, because once we're married it stops," Brian said, trying to keep a straight face.

Justin dug Brian in the ribs. "Says who?"

Brian was just about to give his reply when...

"Briiiiian!"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Fucking Mikey. Come on, Sunshine, Let's do this so we can get to the good part."

"All my parts are good."

"I know, and I'd like to check to remind myself just how good they are."

"No, later. Let's go get married."

"Yeah, let's do it, Sunshine."

Those were the last words spoken before the couple left the room hand in hand to marry in front of their family and friends, embarking on the next chapter of their lives together legally.


End file.
